Time Stopped
by Scribbles and Such
Summary: Elsa had fallen asleep in a lake, for 200 years. When she wakes she is greeted by 7 figures, guardians to be exact. 2 OC's, Amor and Crimson (Crimson is kinda OC, kinda owned by ROTG) R&R PLEASE! Rated T for the heck of it and sexual references.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1, Awoken.**

Her eyes opened. "Where am i?" She asked herself. She was at the bottom of a lake, in the middle of nowhere. Or so she thought. She had broken out of the ice and made her way to the surface of the lake, 6 figures stood, and then there was one figure who was running around playing with a large "stick".

"Who are you people?" Elsa asked the 6 figures.

"The real question is, who are you?" The easter bunny asked.

"I'm Elsa, queen of Aarondale" She said confidently, smiling as her teeth showed.

"OH MY THEY'RE SO WHITE," The Tooth Fairy exclaim sticking her hands in Elsa's mouth and admired her teeth.

"Hey, you're that girl who was lost 200 years ago" Amor is the guardian of love and Valentines day. Her husband went off to war in WWI and 2 days before he had come home, she died. She sat as a spirit next to him as he sobbed and grieved over her death. She has pink and purple striped hair and purple eyes. She wears a poofy pink dress with a heart on her belt.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

"You're dead sweetheart" Crimson said sarcastically. Crimson was Jacks' younger sister who he had saved, but one night, specifically on Halloween, she was playing hide & seek. The other kids had locked her in a trunk, she suffocated. She has black hair that looks as if it was cut with a knife and brown eyes, almost black. She wears ripped jeans and a shredded black t-shirt.

"I'm dead" Elsa said looking down at her feet.

"No, you're alive after 200 years frozen in a block of ice" Crimson sassed at her.

"Carrie stop that" Jack said to his younger sister. She shot a vicious glare at him and he shot her with some ice. Elsa looked up in awe and amazement. Amor giggled.

"Whacha looking at" Jack asked.

"I-i thought i w-was the o-only one w-who could d-do that"Elsa stammered.

"Pssh, you can't do that, quit lying"Jack mocked.

"Oh really"Elsa grinned. She shot an icicle at his head. He fought back with another icicle. Amor giggled.

"What are you giggling at girly"The Easter bunny asked.

"Just doing my job"Amor smiled.

"What is that supposed to mean!"They both shot back defensively, Elsa mistakenly shooting multiple icicles at the girl pinning her up against a tree.

"Control your powers, jeez" Jack said to her

Elsa laughed nervously. "About that-"She said being interrupted by a familiar voice

"Elsa! Oh i thought you were dead!"A little snowman exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Olaf? Is that really you"Elsa asked

"You betcha! The one and only Olaf!"He exclaimed

"Ok, enough reunions, let's cut to the chase,"Jack said seriously.

"It's been 100 years since the last guardian was chosen, and that was Amor, but what is your purpose, seriously"Jack asked

"I-i don't know"Elsa stammered

"Well the man in the moon chose you, so there must be a reason!"North exclaimed with his thick smiled a sad smile.

"Jack stop being so mean to her!" Amor whisper shouted

"I'm being myself, hello?" Jack said to Elsa waving his hands in front of her face.

"Oh, sorry, i had just gotten distracted"Elsa sighed.

"She is now remembering everyone she knew, is dead"Crimson said happily. Tears welled up in Elsa's eyes.

"Don't be sad, you get used to it"Amor said, "Besides, we have each other! We're all one, big, happy family". That cheered up Elsa a bit.

"Okay, let's get back to the head-"The Easter bunny was saying before Amor interrupted him and whispered something into his ear. Then she did the same to The Sand Man. The two purposely tripped Jack and he fell on top of Elsa. The group giggled. All except for Crimson who had a look of disgust on her face.

"Well then-"Elsa was saying as Jack interrupted.

"This is-"Jack was saying and now it was Elsa's turn to interrupt.

"Awkward."They both said at the same time.

"Ooh! They're already finishing each others sentences!" Amor exclaimed. At that point Sandy started dip laying figures above his head of hearts, Jack and Elsa kissing, Elsa holding a baby and Jack standing next to her. Jack was now chasing Sandy around trying to get him to stop, but failing to do so.

"I played matchmaker with Anna once, i can help!"Olaf whispered enthusiastically to Amor.

"Get them to kiss, or almost kiss and it's a deal" Amor whispered back with a grin on her face.

Elsa giggled at the sight of Jack chasing Sandy around trying to get him to stop the pictures he kept putting above his head.

"Elsa! Jack! I need to speak with both of you!" Olaf yelled out winking at Amor to get her camera out.

"What Olaf"Elsa said smiling. Jack walked over to the cave where Olaf was.

"Sit, both of you, on that rock"Olaf said pointing at a reasonable sized rock.

"Okay, Olaf, what did you need to see us for"Elsa asked. Olaf started pacing the cave and stopped right behind the two of them.

"You see-"Olaf was swing but before he fished he took hold of both their heads and pushed them together. Their faces collided. Then a camera end off. Both of them, Elsa and Jack, were dark shades of red and extremely embarrassed.

"Ooh! We could have little guardian babies!" Amor exclaimed as she looked at the picture she got of the two.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The two quickly jumped back, after the photo was taken.

"Am i in the club now?"Olaf asked eagerly

"Of course!"Amor exclaimed happily admiring the photo on her camera.

"Well did the plan go well"The Easter bunny asked going into the cave.

"The Man In The Moon calls"North hollered. "We must listen". Jack had sprinted off at that point going in the direction of the hideout.

"They all have their own ways of travel, and i'm just normal Elsa who walks on her feet" She mumbled under her breath.

"Too bad, so sad"Crimson said sarcastically and then vanishing out of sight.

"Hey, girly, why don't you take the tunnels with me"The Easter bunny asked. **(A/N:Yes, i know, his name is Bunnymund, but it just bugs me so i'm sticking to "The Easter Bunny")**

"Sure"Elsa replied cheerily, unaware of how the tunnels actually worked.

"Prepare yourself, they can get pretty intense"He replied.

"Ya know, maybe this isn't in my _best _interest, so i'm gonna walk"Elsa replied trying to get out of the hole she dug herself into, but it was too late. a tunnel opened up in the ground and the two fell through and ended up in the hideout.

"So, you decided to finally show up"Jack said to Elsa while she was brushing the dirt off of her dress.

"Shut it Frost"Elsa replied coldly.

"Oooh, somebody's feisty" Jack replied instigating. Elsa shot him a vicious glare and with a flick of her thumb she impaled his foot with an icicle.

"I'm beginning to take a liking to this girl, Jack gets tortured and i get to watch"Crimson whispered to Amor. Amor giggled at the statement and replied,

"It is only one thing the two hold, and that is try love"She sighed blissfully.

"Gross."Crimson replied in disgust.

"Ok, so what have we been called here for"The Easter Bunny asked North.

"A new evil has appeared, apparently even worse than Pitch, and children have been disappearing all over the world"He replied. Tooth let out a worried gasp as tears came to her eyes.

"Elsa, turns out you are the _official _guardian of children, we all guard them, but you specifically"North told her.

"Not that this isn't important or anything, but look at this photo Amor got of Jack and Elsa, it's just to _die _for"Olaf said dragging all the guardians, excluding Elsa and Jack, over to the wall where the photo projected from the computer.

"Jacks' face is as red as Norths' coat"The Easter Bunny added in.

"Oh look, their teeth are both white as snow, that is just amazing"The Tooth Fairy exclaimed. Elsa sat there playing around with her powers, while Jack was still trying to get the icicle out of his foot. Sandy projected a picture of Elsa and Jack, kissing, over his head. The whole group laughed at that, except Crimson who was sitting in the corner playing with Olaf.

"I can take off my head"Olaf said removing the large snow mound from the top of his head.

"So can i"Crimson said removing her own head as the top part of her spine showed from where the head had been removed. She giggled.

"Did i just hear, Crimson, laugh?"The Easter Bunny said out loud.

"No, and if you mention that again, the last thing you hear will be the sound of me strangling you"Crimson shot back viciously and the threw her head at him. Jack stood up and sprinted to the head, grabbed it, and started running.

"Give me back my head"Crimson yelled as her body chased around trying to get it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Fine."Jack sighed handing it to his headless-bodied sister.

"Hey, what time is it?"Amor asked.

"It is, WOAH WHAT IS THIS CONTRAPTION?" Elsa yelled as she saw an holographic iPhone. **(I didn't do any research on what time period "Frozen" takes place in but i'm 99.9% positive it took place before our time)**

"That is an iPhone300 oh smart one"Crimson said viciously sarcastic.

"Well she has been stuck in ice for 200 years like i was, so of course she would e confused"Jack said to his sister.

"Ooh! Jack is standing up for his girlfriend! This is so cute!"Amor exclaimed. Tooth giggled at the statement. Jack shot her an icy glare.

"It's 10:15 PM" Elsa said to them.

"Well then, All of you have to go to your homes, except tooth, you have to go collect teeth"North said walking off. Most of them left, except Elsa and Jack. Elsa didn't have a home, or anywhere to go considering her "situation"

"I would have you stay with me, but i don't have the space"Amor said glancing at Jack and winking.

"Elsa, i have space in my home, you can stay there until we can find you somewhere to stay"Jack said smoothly.

"Ummm, sure"Elsa said awkwardly, she knew she could easily build an ice castle. But who would give up this offer.

**At Jacks House Thingy**

"So, you can either sleep in the ext a bed in Crimsons' room, or on the couch"Jack subtly suggested.

"I'm going to take the couch, thank you though"Elsa replied politely. By then Crimson had already gotten to work on photoshop with _the _photo of Jack and Elsa.

"Hey Jack, look at this!"Crimson hollered from her bedroom. She had to live with Jack due to the fact that she was 9.

"What is that!" Jack shouted. Elsa came running quietly so she could see what it was. It was _the _picture, except photoshopped so it looked like the were actually kissing.

"I already sent it to Amor!"Crimson exclaimed cheerily. The one thing Crimson liked more than creeping people out, was tormenting Jack. Elsa flew into the room ,mistakenly froze the floor, slipped, and fell on top of Jack.

A camera flash then appeared above both of them. Crimson had taken a picture of the two in a _very _awkward position.

"Um, EW! I am 9 i should not be seeing these things!"Crimson yelled sarcastically.

"Technically you would be _around _210 years old by now"Jack said directly to her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 (Sorry for delay, writers block)**

"Still, i am in the body of a nine year old, therefore i am nine!"Crimson yelled.

"Yeah yeah, look just delete the file and we'll all be fine to go to bed, because if you haven't noticed, it's midnight"Elsa said to them sounding a bit aggravated.

"I already told you i sent it to Amor, you two are going to have an_ interesting _day tomorrow"Crimson said with an evil grin plastered on her and Jacks' hearts' dropped after the statement.

"Oh, looks like i have both your hearts in your boots."Crimson said aloud. Jack just glared while Elsa sort of huffed.

"Aww, the cute couple is sulking together"Amor said popping out of the closet. Elsa let out a crippling screech, while Jack just cringed.

"What are you doing here!"Elsa yelled out.

"Well if you didn't know, me and Crimson always have sleepovers on Saturday, it's a tradition"Amor told them. Jack rolled his eyes at the lie and huffed.

"What ever, i'm going to sleep"Elsa said moving toward the extra bed in Crimsons' room.

"That is here Amor sleeps. Leave"Crimson said while viciously glaring.

"Then i'll sleep on the couch"Elsa replied.

"No, that's where our cat sleeps"Crimson said to her.

"Then where do i sleep!?"Elsa exclaimed.

"Jacks' bed is king sized, big enough for two people"Crimson replied, undoubtedly smirking.

"Just keep our clothes on, please. The photographs have to be child appropriate for the _I-love-everthing-about-Jelsa-and-they-should-get-married-and-have-frost-babies _blog"Amor told the two.

"YOU MADE A BLOG ABOUT OUR NON-EXISTENT RELATIONSHIP!"Elsa exclaimed.

"Well, it's obviously not non-existent according to the photo Crimson sent me"Amor replied sassily.

"You little…"Elsa was saying and started cursing under her breath.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 (Not really writers block, more of the fact i have school assessments :/ )**

"JACK!" Crimson yelled "You need to clean out your girlfriends mouth with soap immediately!" Amor giggled at that statement.

"She isn't my girlfriend"He yelled back.

"Says the giant blush on your face mr. ladies man"Amor replied laughing at her own statement. Crimson and her fist bumped.

"Just kiss already!"Amor said tackling the two and pressing their faces together. The two tried to get away but Amor has the death grip of a hungry crocodile, they eventually gave in.

"Get a room you two!"Crimson hollered covering her eyes and screaming as if she were traumatized.

"Says the girl who can take off her head and laughs at freaking little kids out"Jack sassed.

"Calm it Jack-eisha"Amor said at her tumblr statement.

"We are SO putting that nickname on the tumblr!"Crimson exclaimed.

"It could be the new URL"Amor replied

"THERE IS A TUMBLR TOO!"Elsa yelled.

"Actually, there are multiple. You see you two are a very popular couple, and so basically you're the new internet trend"Crimson stated.

"WHAT!" Elsa and Jack yelled in harmony

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, i feel bad. I have to do mid-year testing, plus my science fair project, basketball championships, theatre, art, and some stuff at home. I'm really sorry, but i'm going to try and post on saturday or sunday!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**"**I'm going to bed on the floor." Elsa announced as she walked off.

NEXT DAY

"Well look, it's the happy couple!" The bunny announced loudly. Elsa just grumbled at the comment and Jack smugly smiled.

"We have a problem" North announced. "A new evil has arrived, this time it is much worse than Pitch." Many of them gasped.

"There's a man who is taking over the holiday's one by one. He took over Thanksgiving and he's going for Christmas next, since it's only 4 days away"Bunny added in.

"Hm, sounds fun! I haven't had an adventure in years!"Jack exclaimed excitedly.

"I can't wait! I'll finally be able to do something!"Elsa exclaimed.

"Hey Jack, will i get to use my awesome tricks!"Crimson questioned.

"Woah, calm down. Look, this is very dangerous, and potentially life threatening"North announced.

"Aren't we immortal"Jack asked.

"We are, unless we're killed in battle" Bunny told them.

"Ugh, this is boring, let's get back to Jack and Elsa's love life" Amor announced.

"I caught them kissing!" Crimson yelled.

"You pushed our heads together!"Elsa fought back.

"Elsa, what color do you want the flowers at the wedding to be?"Amor asked.

Elsa lunged toward Amor and-

CLIFFHANGER!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Punched her in the face as she formed a boxing glove of ice around her fist. She was sick of Amors' tormenting and wanted it to be stopped, so she did it herself. The group didn't know about her hot-temperedness, only Olaf. Amor dropped to the ground, "Blood" gushing from her nose and tears running down her face.

"What the hell!" Amor exclaimed, coughing and gasping, trying to catch her breath as if her life was on the line.

"You people really piss me off, if you think i'm some perfect little ice queen then be my guest, but can you seriously stop with this. It isn't fair to just assume things, please just lead me alone"Elsa yelled, running out of the hideout and to somewhere far, _far_ away.

"It's still here" She smiled, tears of joy in her eyes, instead of ones filled with anger and sorrow. She quickly skidded up the stairs to the tower and found herself at two immensely sized doors, of ice. She quickly pushed them open and smiled. "I missed this place" She muttered, not noticing the three children and their parents sitting in the room. One she did, she recognized the father, she looked a lot like Anna "_Must be her great great grand-son or something, and their children" _She thought to herself. She remembered how completely obsessed over ice Kristoff had been and how she and Anna made the ice castle the "official" castle of Arendelle, but she didn't think it would actually stay.

She scurried around the palace quickly looking into the rooms that Kristoff had carved into the place so that everybody would be able to live there. He and Anna had had 5 children, 4 boys and 1 girl. She had never gotten married and handed duty as queen and king over to Anna and Kristoff so that she could go on a trip, to find out who _she _was. That was when she fell into the lake, and was never found. Elsa quickly snapped out of her trance as she heard the crying of a child, crying always made her upset, whether it was her or anybody, it just made her feel horrible.

Elsa ran to the child, and smiled, knowing that children could see her. Instead of crying more, the tiny baby started giggling and smiling, and Elsa couldn't help but smile along with it. "_I wish i had been able to have kids…" _Pondered her mind and a tiny voice in the back of her head was shouting "_and you can! Jack and you are perfect you can have tiny little snow children and name them adorable chilly names like-"_ "No! Get that out of your head Elsa! You and Jack aren't getting married and having children! You're dead, it's impossible, even if you wanted too" She said aloud, not meaning too.

A small little girl with green eyes and red hair wondered up to Elsa and asked "Are you great auntie Elsa, the one who disappeared?"

**yes, after a month long hiatus, i am back, suffering from life threatening (Or at least social-life threatening) writer block. I have been super duper busy with a bunch of things. I honestly don't know how long it's going to take me to finish this and i honestly have absolutely no idea where it's going. The next update is probably going to be around the end of March/beginning of April. I know, it's long, but again, super busy, AND i have other fan fictions to write. 3 for Soul Eater, and i'm starting 2 new ones (And a one-shot for Fairy Tail) 1 of the new ones is for Fairy Tail and the other is either **_**Another **_**ROTG/Frozen with Elsa and Jack, OR Fairy Tail (Though knowing me, probably both). I'm not going to post that next chapter unless i get ATLEAST 5 reviews and 5 favorites. Also, i'm upping the literature, because seriously, this was just horrible dialogue and i hated myself for it.**

**Until Then,**

**Ciao!**

**Scribbles and Such (I changed my name! I used to be green penguins)**


End file.
